


Holding Tight

by Ewals



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x04, Day 1, Interpretation of a Scene, M/M, Many Happy Returns, Murphy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewals/pseuds/Ewals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble for Day 1 of Murphy Week, organised by @Jxhnmurphy on tumblr. The prompt was our favourite scene, so I wrote this.</p><p>-</p><p>Murphy's worry for Bellamy is intense and consuming whilst he's over the edge of a cliff.<br/>Then suddenly he's the only thing holding Bellamy back from crashing to the ground and shattering like glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Tight

It was _noble_ that Bellamy was prepared to go over the cliff to try and save the girl when someone had just died trying to do exactly that. And brave, definitely brave. However, it was also stupid.

Infinitely, absolutely, cosmically **_stupid_**.

Worry caused Murphy’s stubby fingernails to dig into the part of the seatbelt that he was holding. He’d never say so aloud, but a part of him was _terrified_ that Bellamy would end up smashed and broken at the bottom of the cliff just like the boy before. He had to squeeze his eyes tightly shut for a moment to rid himself of the image, shoving the thoughts away violently.

 **No**.

They’d made _certain_ that the harness was going to hold around Bellamy’s waist and they wereholding the rope this time. It didn't make Murphy feel any more comfortablewith the situation to know this though. Regardless of how many times he repeated it silently to himself.

The weight on the end of the rope close to doubled when Bellamy took the girl in his arms. A grimace became etched into Murphy’s features as he strained backwards. They’d be pulled up and it would be over soon. Bellamy would be on solid ground again, not hanging precariously, life on the line.

Unadulterated terror spread through his body when the seatbelt clip came undone. It was raw panic and adrenaline that spurred Murphy to react. One arm whipped out, clawing at the empty air and latching onto the fly-away length of material. A gasp was ripped from his throat as his arms were yanked different ways and he barely kept his hold. Murphy tripped and slid in the dust, desperately trying to dig his heels into the dirt and find purchase. The further Bellamy slid down the cliff, the higher in his throat Murphy’s heart seemed to climb. All sound was blocked out, but the blood rush and a heavy booming ricocheting around his skull painfully. His shoulders burned, but all he could think about was _not letting Bellamy fall_. Murphy would rather be pulled off the cliff as well than let go.

“ ** _Don't you worry Bellamy, I won't drop ya_** ,” he choked out. Pain imbued his words, Murphy barely managed to make them loud enough for them to be heard on the other end of the seatbelt-rope.

Finn scrambled to his feet, catching up with what was happening, and lunged forward to get a grip on the seatbelt. Between the two of them it was eas _ier_ to haul two people over a cliff, but it still took tremendous effort and strength. Monroe’s addition was what finally allowed them to lift the weight of two people and drag them up to solid ground.

His entire body was shaking by the time he was able to drop the seatbelt. Murphy’s knuckles were white and nails splintered from the force at which he’d been holding on. His fingers were cramped and locked, curled into his palms like he was still gripping Bellamy’s lifeline.

His legs collapsed underneath him as the adrenaline dissipated from his system. His heart was still beating erratically and he stared at Bellamy wide-eyed. A moment passed between them where they merely looked at each other. Murphy swallowed hard and took a deep breath. His shakes stopped and he slowly pushed himself to his feet. His gaze didn't leave Bellamy.

It was hard to form the words to thank someone for saving your life immediately afterward the fact. Bellamy managed to nod once though, the words stuck in his throat. The silent show gratitude was enough for Murphy, but he didn’t have time to linger on it and think about what had just happened.

Like every other day on Earth, they couldn't catch a break. One terrifying, deathly moment was immediately followed up by another. In this case though, the threat was arrows raining from the sky. **_Grounders_**  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this~ It was incredibly fun to write, even if it is **really** short.  
>  I'll be uploading day 2 shortly. I'll also be writing a drabble/fic for Day 5 and 7. Not sure about the other days. Writing a drabble is a bit hard when the prompt is your favourite quote.  
> Maybe I'll post a meta-type thing about my thoughts and headcanon's to do with the quote, but I'll post that on tumblr. (Day 3 is the quote). Also not sure about Day 4 with the prompt being favourite episode. Day 6 is the moment I started liking Murphy and I don't think I actually know when it happened.  
> Anyway! If you wanna chat, hit me up on tumblr @pbandjmurphy. Feel free to shoot me drabble/fic prompts!


End file.
